Many motors such as servo motors serving as a drive source for industrial machines (hereinafter simply referred to as “machines”) are used in the machines. A user who designs a machine selects a motor suitable for the machine according to operating specifications of the machine. The user then mounts the selected motor to the machine, makes adjustments, and performs start up of the machine. At the time of start up, however, a vibration phenomenon may occur in the machine.
The vibration phenomenon that occurs in the machine occurs due to the machine or a motor controller such as an amplifier that controls the motor. Vibration phenomena are diverse and cannot be suppressed unless a user takes measures corresponding to the vibration phenomena. When a user misdiagnoses a vibration phenomenon occurring and takes wrong measures, he may not only fail to suppress the vibration phenomenon but exacerbate the vibration phenomenon.
A user with abundant knowledge and experience on machines, motors, and motor controllers can diagnose the vibration phenomenon on site and take correct measures corresponding to the vibration phenomenon. On the other hand, a user with less knowledge and experience on machines, motors, and motor controllers cannot diagnose the vibration phenomenon on site. Thus, the user calls an expert with abundant knowledge and experience on machines, motors, and motor controllers to the scene, for example, and takes measures after the expert makes a diagnosis, thereby requiring time to suppress the vibration phenomenon.
As a technique for determining the type of vibration phenomenon, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique that acquires vibration waveform data using a vibration sensor, calculates each feature value of the data acquired, and determines the type of vibration phenomenon from the feature value calculated.